Jori Shuffle Fic
by wulfgrl58
Summary: Your basic shuffle fic, first ten songs my iTunes played on shuffle, wrote a little songfic for each one. Using this as an exercise to help my writer's block. Enjoy! Rated because I love making Tori curse.


**Author's Musings: Alright guys, I'm trying to get out of this funk that I've been in, so I figured this shuffle challenge prompt thing would be good. So the challenge is to put your iPod or whatever on shuffle, and write songfics based off the first ten or whatever songs that come up. Here is song number one "I Know You Care" by Ellie Goulding. It's a beautiful song, and you should definitely listen along while you read to get the full effect. I also put the lyrics in, in case you can't listen or whatevs. Enjoy! Also, if you have any requests for some one-shot prompts I should do, or a song I should use, let me know! Or some other pairings/fandoms I should write, they don't have to be lesbian ones. Let me know what you want to read! Alright, enjoy! **

Clinging to me  
Like a last breath you would breathe

I can still remember the feeling of your breath on my neck, your arms wrapped around my waist in a vice-grip. Even in sleep you were possessive, making sure the world knew I was yours, and no one else's. In those moments, I remember wondering how you could be so open and honest and loving in private, but then the moment we went outside the safety of your bedroom it was like I didn't exist, like all the gentle touches and whispered nothings and butterfly-soft kisses never happened. In your bedroom we were one person, a single entity forged out of love, but out there, in the world, we were separated by your fear.

You were like home to me  
I don't recognize this street  
Please don't close your eyes  
Don't know where to look without them  
Outside the cars speed by

I've never heard them until now  
I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead I can feel it  
You were just saving yourself when you hide it

You said its because of your father, that he won't approve, he'll get angry. But I've never seen you back down from a fight with your father, ever. You don't even live with him anymore, you turned 18 and your trust fund matured and you got a little two-bedroom apartment not far from my house, close enough that you pass it on your way to school, saying it'll use less gas since you are driving me to school every day, even though you don't have to. Yes, I finally got my license, but I think me letting you drive me everywhere gives you a sense of protecting me. From what, I have no idea. The great Jade West was afraid of nothing, or so I thought. But something is keeping you from acknowledging our relationship in the open. We'd been together for almost a year at that point, yet we had never been on an official date. Every time I brought it up, you got a flash of something in your eyes, which would go away, replaced by a smirk and some clever comment meant to distract me. Now I know it was fear in your eyes, but who were you so afraid of?

Yeah I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin  
And I know you care

"Tori, I just.. can't"

"Why, Jade, why is this so fucking hard for you?! I love you, you love me, we're together, and I want the world to know it! I mean, for God's sake, what the hell are you so afraid of? This is LA, nobody will bat an eyelash at another lesbian couple!"

"Because I just can't"

"…get out."

I used to run down the stairs  
To the door and I thought you were there  
To shape to comfort of us  
Two lovers locked out of love  
Oh, but I know you care  
I know it is always been there  
But there is trouble ahead I can feel it  
You were just saving yourself when you hide it

I haven't left my house in two days. It's a good thing we are on winter break right now, because otherwise people might have noticed. But you timed this perfectly it seems. Right now I don't have teachers and classmates asking me why I look like I haven't slept, why my eyes are ringed in red, why my nose is puffy and irritated. My parents are on a second honeymoon, and Trina has dedicated her first college winter break to stalking the various members of One Direction, who are in town recording their next album or something. All I can think is why? We were in love, why couldn't I let that be enough? I had to push you, push you more than anyone had cared to push before. For some reason you had deemed me worthy of seeing behind your mask, and I took advantage of that, forgot that you are a delicate porcelain doll that needs to be held with both hands. Once I saw the caring, loving side of you that you only let myself and Cat see, it was so beautiful Jade, I wanted to share it with the world. I didn't think about how hard it would be for you. It was then, on day two of being shut in my house lamenting the loss of the most amazing thing in my life, that I realized who you were afraid of. Yourself.

Yeah I know you care  
I see it in the way you stare  
As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it  
I'll be saving myself from the ruin

I know it wasn't always wrong  
But i've never known a winter so cold  
No I don't warm my hands in your coat  
But I still hope  
Cause this is how things ought to have been  
And I know the words are there  
Wasn't all that it seemed  
Why can't I dream  
Why can't I dream  
Cause I know you care  
And I know you care  
I know you care  
I know you care  
I know it's always been there


End file.
